


Friend

by Moviemuncher



Category: X-Men: First Class - Fandom, X-Men: The Movie
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviemuncher/pseuds/Moviemuncher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean decides Erik is a friend because Erik appears to be trying. A little anyway.</p>
<p> Sean had to admit, the guy was a badass, and a good teacher.</p>
<p>Sean had learnt three new curse words in French, four in Spanish and at least one German one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Due to a disappointing pack of Erik and Sean friendship.
> 
> Or an Erik fic that isn't Cherik (not knocking).

Erik wasn't Sean's typical version of a friend. He wasn't laid-back or friendly or sociable or even nice. However, Sean had to admit, the guy was a badass, and a good teacher.

Sean had learnt three new curse words in French, four in Spanish and at least one German one.

The German had surprised him, Erik usually sounded British with vague hints at something else. Maybe he'd learnt to hide the accent due to the German-phobic attitude due to the war. Erik didn't look that old to have been in a war (soldier wise) so his speaking German didn't bother Sean, if the man was indeed German, he could very well be French.

Sometimes Erik would glare at them all (even Charles) but it didn't feel intentional to Sean. More like second nature, as acting the goof was to him. He acted the goof because it was impossible to hate someone who made you laugh earnestly. Erik seemed to glare when his emotions ran higher than his imperious blank slate. Like he couldn't understand it or something.

Which is why Sean liked Erik, even when Erik shoved him off the satellite. 

He liked Erik because Erik seemed to be trying his damndest to connect with them. Even Hank who he seemed to understand the least. He was admittedly a bit more harsh than necessary when it came to dealing with Hank's insecurities but he tried. That was worth something. And at least he was gentler with Raven's feelings. Maybe Erik had a sister or something and felt obliged to be nice to Raven 'cause of it.

Anyway, Sean had decided Erik was a friend like all the others because even a natural loner needed friends.


End file.
